Mi Reina (My Queen)
by ladyand
Summary: After Lompoc. Dotty. When Dom tries to kiss Letty she rejects him not wanting to be another conquests, she wants to be his reina, his queen. "He thought back to last night when they swayed with each other in sadness. Dom knew it should be him making her the center of attention dancing with her to Spanish love songs. It should be him making her laugh. After all she was his queen."
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dotty. Released from Lompoc a few months prior Dom finally decides to pursue a relationship with Letty. However, when he tries to come on to her she rejects him because she does not want to be another one of conquests, she wants to be his reina, his queen. Dom has to figure out a way to get Letty to see that he is serious.

A.N: I do not own any of character or the song by Amor Eterno by Juan Gabriel. Review and let me know what you think. This was rolling around in my head and then today I turned on the TV and it was on a channel playing Fast and the Furious the first movie so I felt fate made me write this.

* * *

He watched her the whole day. Small glances here and there. They were hardly speaking these days but for eight hours at work every day she was in his line of vision and it helped keep him secure and grounded. There was something about the fiery tough as nails women that made Dom feel right in the world. Most of the day when he was not behind a wheel of a car he felt like he was spinning or hanging by a thread to his sanity.

Dom knew on some level that he always loved Letty. But when he got out of prison it was easier for him to go back to his party lifestyle then enter a serious relationship so he dated around rather than face the sexual tension he felt for her. Now when ignoring his feelings for her eventually lead to ignoring her which made the idea of relationship seem a distant fantasy. The distance in their friendship broke Letty's trust in him. As the distance between them only grew and they both tried to pretend that they did not care

Today was finally the day when Dom decided to step up and confront their tension. It was a Wednesday evening. A single mother had come in close to the end of the shift desperately needing new brake pads but working on the brakes would take a few hours and would cost overtime pay making it too expensive for her to afford. The mother needed the car to go to work and take her children to school. When she was going to drive home with three kids in the car with overused brake pads Letty stopped her only charging her the normal amount rather than the overtime she was going to put in.

It was moments like that when the soft side of Letty came out that he remembered the young girl that came around the block with no one to help her. After her mother died in a car accident when Letty was ten her father took to bottle he lost custody until Letty overworked aunt Tia Lisa, took her in. But Tia Lisa barely had time for Letty as she worked two jobs and raised two demanding teenagers but she did her best. So, when Letty took the time to work overtime to help a single mother afraid that she would get into a car accident with bad brakes it came as no surprise to him.

The clock on the wall showed it was twelve past five. Everyone else had called it quits for the day and Dom was heading out as well. The air in the garage was finally beginning to cool down after a hot busy day. The smell of sweat was over mask by a motor oil spill Jessie had caused today and paint fumes from two days ago when Letty had painted decals for a racer friend. The normally noisy garage filled with joke, laughter, and music was quiet as can be tonight. Dom could hear his own breath in the small office as he pondered whether he should try to have a conversation with Letty today but not wanting to be ignore by her once again he decided against it. Letty was finally starting on the minivan having took a moment to catch a bite to eat before starting.

"Lock up when you leave the keys are on my desk," Dom called out and Letty responded with a nod of her head.

Dom took one more look back admiring the Latina's body. She had taken off the top half of her coveralls tying them to her waist while on the top of her she wore a white sports bra that spotted with sweat marks while her hair was tied up in a bun. Her toned stomach glistened with beads of sweat he wanted to lick. Shaking his head at his thoughts he turned and left needing to keep his feelings in check or keep himself from being pummeled by her. She wanted very little to do with him these days and he missed her. He missed talking to her, joking, working over cars, sharing laughs, all of it.

It was almost ten and Dom was worried. Letty should have been home. He was up watching some movie on television with the guys but he kept flinching every time he saw car lights drive by the house. It was silly he knew what her engine sounded like a block away so he knew none of the lights were her but could not help but hope. Finally, the movie was over and Vince crashed in his basement room while Jesse and Leon want back to their shitty apartment. But Dom was getting nervous at how long Letty was out. She usually at least let Mia know when she was coming in late. She lived with Mia and him these days. Dom took his father old bedroom after his release, Mia took his old room, and Letty took Mia's room leaving only one guest room open which was supposed to be for Vince. However, with two girls using the upstairs bathroom Vince moved down to the basement bedroom instead.

He wondered for a moment if maybe Letty had a date. She dated on and off guys now and some surprisingly not a part of the racing scene but none of them were that serious. Thankfully, he mostly avoiding seeing her encounter with her lover boys since they were not apart of the scene. Finally, curious and worried, Dom got up and went to find her unable to stop himself.

He pulled up alongside her car in the parking lot. Using his spare keys, he opened the lock door off to the side. Spanish music played on the radio. Suddenly the song end and restarted. Clearly Letty had the song on the CD on repeat. He was going to announce himself when the music started and Letty stood in the middle of the clear work space with a broom in her hand. Her eyes were closed but face looked as if she was in pain and sad. Then the words came and Dom tried to keep up with his limited Spanish language skills. Letty alerted between using the broom as a microphone and as a dance partner. The Spanish beat and the slow dancing reminded him of the time when his parents would dance in the kitchen. His father put on some of his mother's favorite salsa music and take her into his arms.

 _Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos_

 _Que lloran en silencio por tu amor_

 _Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro_

 _El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adios_

Letty swayed to the Mexican bolero as she sang along and Dom stepped back into the shadows not wanting to be seen. He wanted to watch her unguarded. It had been so long since he seen her with her walls down. He missed it. He missed her. The song was in Spanish and he tried to remember all he could from his mother when he was younger. He tried piecing some of the words together understanding phrases like _sadness of my eyes; crying in silence; suffering from a goodbye._ Dom froze. Did Letty fall in love with someone who hurt her when he did not notice? Or maybe her pain was for him? Suddenly a tightness took over his stomach and an anger that he thought he had long controlled ran over him. Anger at himself for hurting her.

 _Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento_

 _Pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer_

 _Prefiero estar dormida que despierta_

 _De tanto y tanto que me duele que no estés_

Letty spun towards him and her face was directly in his line of vision but her eyes were close shut as she sung the along with the words to the song. He tried to follow along with the words catching on to when she sang full of passion. _I am always thinking of yesterday (the past) and how much how much it hurt that you are not here._ She could more than carry a tune he thought as he allowed himself to be serenaded by her emotions in her voice. Then she muffled a cry that shocked him when she sang 'tanto y tano que me duele' that almost broke his heart. He took a step to get close but she turned and spun with the broom in a new direction and he took a step back.

 _Como quisiera, ay, que tú vivieras_

 _Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca_

 _Y estar mirándolos_

 _Amor eterno, e inolvidable_

 _Tarde o temprano_ _estaré contigo_

 _Para seguir amándonos_

Then she bent out at the waist as she wailed out a heart reaching sound and sang/wept out 'corno quisiera, ay, que tu vivieras mama' (how I would have like if you would have lived, mama) before gathering herself together. She let the words of the song play out as she stopped singing but continued to sway to the sad song. Dom suddenly realized her pain, her suffering and he shared it. He thought of his father's death often but not as much as his mother. In this moment, with Letty he shared that loss of a mother. They were similar ages when they lost their mother suddenly past but the emptiness never left.

As the instruments played without words Dom stepped out into the middle of room. Reaching out to touch Letty's shoulder.

"Tell me what the words mean," he asked his voice thick with pain. "Please." He begged. Her hand came out and lightly touched his face. he reached up and wiped a single tear on her face. She smiled sadly at him. She stepped back and turned a bit embarrassed wanting to disappear. But when the words started again she spoke over them closing her eyes again as if the words touched her.

 _Yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia_

 _Desde ese día hasta hoy, no soy feliz_

 _Y aunque tengo tranquila mi consciencia_

 _Yo Sé que pude haber yo hecho más por ti_

"I have suffered so much without you, in your absence. Since that day until now I am not happy and though my conscience is clear I know I could have done more for you." She translated and he stepped closer behind her running his hands over her shoulders. She turned to look at him. Dom surprised them both when he grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his neck. Swaying with her to the soft sad melody.

"Dom-"she started but he hushed her with a finger to his lips.

"Keep translating. I cannot comprehend what he is saying and dance with you at the same time," he said with a cheeky grin. Letty rolled her eyes and began to sway with him.

 _Oscura soledad estoy viviendo_

 _La misma soledad de tu sepulcro mama_

 _Tú eres el amor del cual yo tengo_

 _El más triste recuerdo de Acapulco_

"Dark solitude that I am living, the same solitude of your _sepulcro_ … umm grave. You are the love that I have. The saddest memory of Acapulco."

"Tell me about her Let," he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow at him clearly not wanting to. But then he spun her around making her laugh.

"She was _la reina_ de la casa. My father lived for her. Treated her like a queen and me his princess. She was the good in our lives, a nurse. Life without here is only dark and empty," she tossed a bit angrier than Dom expected after all the past years. Then again he had never seen her so raw and exposed. Before he had a moment to respond the chorus of the song came back and Letty began to translate.

 _Como quisiera, ay, que tú vivieras_

 _Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca_

 _Y estar mirándolos_

 _Amor eterno, e inolvidable_

 _Tarde o temprano_ _estaré contigo_

 _Para seguir amándonos_

"How much I liked for you to live. For your eyes to never close and to look into them. Eternal and unforgettable love. Sooner or later I will be with you so we can continue loving each other," she finishing the translation.

"That's pretty much the song. Mexican boleros can go on and on with the music and repeating the chorus and what not," she explained stopping her swaying.

Dom nodded and stopped moving. Taking her right hand that was on his neck he brought it down to his heart staring into her eyes. For the first time in the long time he saw clearly behind those defensive walls that she put up. Honestly, he probably would have saw past her defenses if he would have looked harder. Before his stint in prison they were close and shared plenty of secrets but since he was out he hid himself away in the business, the mortgage, the races and the girls. Taking her hand, he brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand and her eyes narrowed at him.

She was questioning his attentions that much was clear.

"Just because I shed a tear doesn't mean I need a hero and I am def not jumping into your bed," she all but hissed at him. Obviously, she was angry over what she felt was Dom's callousness in using her grief to seduce her.

"Letty it's not like that," he said a bit hurt.

She narrowed her eyes at him not quite believing him but aware that she had hurt his feelings.

"Come here" he said walking over to the couches that were tattered and broken. "Tell me more about her."

Letty sat next to him not speaking for a few moments. She stared at her palms and Dom stared at her. She had put on the top half of her overalls since the garage was much cooler than before but left them unbutton showing a small amount of sports bra. Her hair had come down and she had already cleaned up since her hands were free of oil and grease. Well as free as they would be.

"She was working a double at the hospital and she fell asleep and slammed into incoming traffic. She went right into an 18-wheeler. She died on impact. My father has been basically killing himself slowly until he finally died," she said with a shrug that meant she was pretending recounting did not hurt her.

"Shit, wait... when did your father die?" He asked and feeling like a horrible friend not knowing about the loss of her father. Least he heard Letty's father was still downing bottles of Tequila every night.

"Two months ago," she said turning to look at him to gauge his reaction.

"When you went to visit family in Mexico? Why didn't you tell me?" he wanted to ask more but he did not. So, they were both alone in the world with no one to guide them or no one to call home. No parents.

"I didn't think you cared anymore." The accusation was clear in her words. Before his lockup Letty and him were close. They were becoming more than friends. They shared only a few kisses but meant more than just kisses. They were the building blocks of something more. Or so it seemed. But then Dom stopped seeking her company out for their long drives, or for meals, or for cuddles like he used to. He stopped asking questions about his life and she stopped asking about his after his noncommittal answers or the way he dodge the question.

"Letty I care. I care so much, mami," he said hoping the endearment would earn him some points since Letty was the one who helped him with Spanish love terms when he was a young teenager trying to impress girls. She only scoffed.

"Don't." She rolled her eyes and stood to go.

"Letty stop." He called out to her standing up as well. He touched her face and leaned in to kiss her but she dodged it.

"Dom we work together. We live together. You need to stop," she said bluntly. So much for that crush she had, he thought.

"I kno-" he began but she cut him off.

"I worked hard to get the respect I deserve on the streets and in this garage and if you think that I would give that up for a quick fuck with you than your head is farther up your ass than I thought," she hissed at him.

"Let it's not like that. I know that. I wouldn't step to you like this unless it was more that," he said.

She chuckled. "Yea sure. Also, fuck you for trying to take advantage of my grief," she said and began to walk got the door. Clearly pissed off. He chased after her.

"I wasn't I swear. I when I saw you like this.. the love you have your mother. You love deep and hard and it blew me away. Then doing the work on this van for that mom when you could have been doing other things. It reminded me how big your heart is. It reminded me how good you are Let and how much I love you and how much I want to be the person that you give all your heart to," he rushed out.

Letty stopped her hand over the doorknob. Dom thought his words swayed her and the beating in his chest slowed down as he calmed himself.

"Love isn't just a snap of your fingers. You told me you liked me before you went away. So, when did you grow to love me, huh? Was it sometime after the fifth girl you fuck or maybe the tenth, the thirteenth, number twenty? Because we have not spent any time together since you have been out so it must have been when you were fucking one of them, huh cause that you have done since your release. Yea Dom I am feeling the love. Listen, I am not falling for it again. Before you went to prison you acted like you loved me but it was probably some silly challenge cause you got bored with the skanks and now you are looking for that same challenge again. Not this time. I am older and wiser."

"I always love you. I just never let myself love you," he explained trying to reach out again but she slapped his hand down.

"Love isn't this." She said. "When I went to my father funeral I remember back to the good days before my mom died. He used to call her _'mi reina'_ which means my queen and he treated her like one. He catered to her and she to him. They would do the littlest things for each other and all the big things too. They lived for each other. That is love Dom."

"I would treat you like a queen" he said quickly afraid she would walk out and his chances would be ruined.

"Ha! In your world Dominic, there is room for one royalty. _El rey de la calle no necesita una reina (1)_. He rules on his own" she said bitterly.

* * *

1- The King of the streets does not need a queen.

Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. Basically the rest of the story is going to be Dom trying to convince Letty of his feeling and understanding fully how he hurt her. It won't be too long of story unless reviewers give me ideas as to how Dom can show his love for Letty. I would love suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dom wanted something, he got it. Usually. So he set next morning in an attempt to go to the extra mile to impress Letty. He was out of his element having never chased after a girl. But he knew that if he pretended yesterday never happened then Letty would never take him seriously again. A life without Letty was too much for him to handle. She was his only chance at happiness. The glimmer of refuge in a world that kept pushing him down. He was tired of not pushing back so he decided that Thursday morning he was going to push back and fight for what was his and she was his. She was his forever.

Dom was up on Thursday even earlier than Mia to make Letty breakfast in bed. He knew that Letty was not a morning person but breakfast could always bring a smile to her face.

It was 7 o'clock half an hour before she usually rolled out of bed for work. She was awake the minute she heard the door up but she did not stir. Tired emotionally and physical after a rough day yesterday she had decided last night she was going to sleep in and show up late to work. So when Dom showed up in her room smiling holding a tray of food she did not even glance his direction. Placing the tray on her dresser his eyes swept over the room. It had been years since he had been in here and he found the room to be a bit amusing. it was like like seeing the layers of Letty. It was still painted a pale pink from Mia's youth but the curtains and curtains were jet black blocking out the sun. By the bed there was a pinkish purple fuzzy throw rug the color similar to her car color. It was not so secretly her favorite color. She never wore pink or purple never painted her nails that color but she still always tried to keep something around in that shade of magenta. Auto magazines littered the dresser while clothes were thrown on the foot of the bed. She was messy that was for sure. Her various combat style boots were tossed around the room and peeking out from under the bed. The closet's door was opening revealing some of Letty's trashier clothes as she would say. Her leather, her lace and her dresses that she wore for parties or races were given the honor of actually being hanged while her work overalls were thrown over the closet door preventing it from closing. Next to the auto magazine and on top of them were her limited amount of makeup, perfume the same scent Dom had once told her smelled when she was sixteen and she wore it since, her lotion and bowl of earrings and necklaces that were beyond tangled. Dom pushed them to the corner to make room on the dresser.

"Let. Letty, wake up," he said lightly tugging her hair as he sat next to her on the bed not realizing she was up.

"Get out," she said turning over on her side further away from him.

"Come on Let I brought you breakfast," he said letting his hand trail to the back of her neck as he played with her hair there. She rolled her shoulders to move out of his grip but he returned trailed his palm down her upper back in smoothing circle.

"It's an apology," he said hoping she would forgive him for last night and they could start fresh but he never actually said the words. Dom was prideful to a fault but if anyone understood that character trait it would be Letty.

"I am going in late. Let me sleep Dom," she snapped.

"Come on Let I know you are mad at me but you don't need to be," Letty turned quickly to look at him in shock and interrupted him before he could say anymore.

"You are joking..." she said dryly. She chuckled as she rose on one arm. "You head is so far up your ass, bro. I am tired cause I worked late and yesterday was my folk's anniversary. Dominic, you were the furthest thing from my mind. Get over yourself," she said before shutting her eyes and rolling back over.

It was a lie of course. She thought about him all night as she sat up and wondered about their future together or separate. He was the love of her life la _amor de su vida_. But she was not going to settle until she was damn sure that she was his. She could give herself to him until she knew he was serious about this. Because it would destroy her if he didn't treat her with respect and adoration she felt she deserved. She was no one's doormat.

"Let I understand that. I wasn't saying... damn. I made you French toast, your favorite. It's on your dresser. Come in to work when you want. I'll consider the work you did yesterday part of today so I won't dock your time… And I'll make sure that single mom gets a good discount too baby," he said whispered his final words before moving in to kiss the top of her head. He felt unsure of himself which was an anomaly for Dominic. He was always in control of what he was doing but Letty's resistance to him has him shaken. He did not even mean to say the term of endearment. Not yet. Not when he was unsure where Letty stood. But she did not react physically to it. She turned back over and acted like she was trying to go to sleep. When she heard Vince, Dom and Mia head out for work she finally flung off the covers to eat the breakfast Dom had left.

Letty noticed a paper on the tray that was wet from the condensation of that came from the glass of orange juice. It simply said _por mi riena_. She blushed for a moment but suddenly felt a pang of panic. Dom's Spanish was horrible which made her fear that he asked Mia or Leon for help or maybe the words were simple enough he remembered how to spell from his Spanish class in high school. But that was doubtful. The idea of him asking anyone in the house how to write a message for Letty that was so personal to her made her a little queasy. Letty did not want anyone knowing about this but that did not stop her from blowing dry the paper note and placing it in her top draw.

After eating and napping some more Letty finally left the house around ten more on edge than earlier. Torn over what to do and how to response to Dom's actions she decided she needed advice. When she pulled up to Toretto's Market and Café she breathed a sigh of relief that Dom's car was not in the parking lot. She walked in and was happy to see it was fairly empty which would allow Mia to talk to her and help her out.

Upon noticing Letty Mia raised her eyebrows in surprise. It was rare that Letty would show up in the middle of the work day without one of the guys. When they were younger Letty was Mia's best friend but now between Mia's studies and Dom's return shaking their prior routine, they had not had many moments alone in recent months.

"How you living, girl?" Letty asked in her causal and friendly greeting making Mia smile brightly.

"Good but how about yourself?" Mia asked figuring something was up if Letty here lunch without the team.

Letty just shrugged and took a seat at the counter. Her eyes swept over the place in an attempt to see if she recognized anyone from the racing scene was around. Feeling okay with the distance of the current customers and not recognizing anyone she thought it okay to have a conversation with Mia here. She leaned in, sighed and then sat back trying to figure out how to approach the conversation.

Since Letty was always a straight talker Mia was suddenly concerned over the situation wondering if something was wrong or if someone was in trouble.

"I don't know what to do about your idiot brother."

"What did he do this time? I cannot believe the way he has been acting since he was released. I really thought that he was going to wise up and finally admit his feelings for you girl," Mia said thinking Letty was finally coming to her to complain about Dom's whoring around. Placing her hand over Letty's closed fist that was on the counter she was hoping to give some support.

"He did own up, last night." Letty eyes narrowed and her mouth was firm in a straight line clearly expressing how she felt about Dom's confession.

"No good?" Mia asked.

"It's just," Letty began trying to find the words but suddenly she heard a familiar engine roaring to life. Rolling her eyes, she knew it would be moments until he pulled up here. "Put in order in for me for a Cuban sandwich," Letty said instead. Mia nodding in compassion and turned to yell out an order to Frankie, the cook.

It was seconds later that Dom walked into the small shop. Immediately his eyes rested on Letty's back after he nodded a greeting to his sister. Walking over to them in his usual cocky stance he greeted the duo.

Mia said hi and Letty just raised her shoulders and said something that resembled 'Aye'. Dom stood next to Letty and placed his hand on her lower back which was slightly exposed from her short top. His hand on her flesh caused a small amount of butterflies to her stomach that she ignored rolling her body away from his hand. Glancing over her should she glared at him. "Back up," she warned. He flashed her a cocky grin that she was wanted to punch away. Seeing her anger increase Dom stepped back still smiling as if it was some sort of joke.

"Just coming to say hi to my two favorite girls," he said and Letty rolled her eyes.

Mia hoping to deter an argument asked Dom if he was coming to place an order for lunch.

"Naw I need some paperwork in the back. Can you get it for me?" he said sweetly hoping his sister would agree to his request.

Mia glanced over at Letty and knew her best friend did not want to be alone with her brother. "I have customers. Plus, I would not know where to look so you go," she said politely enough not wanting to reveal that she knew something of his recent conversations with Letty.

He looked back and forth between the two trying to determine if Letty had shared what happened last night. He knew when a girl confided in her best friend about a guy it was because it was either important or for shit and giggles. Siding on the hope that it was because it was important he wanted to the back office with a bit more confidence and swagger in his step thinking that Letty wanted him as much as he wanted her if she told Mia which after this morning was a relief.

Letty showed up to work close to noon feeling refreshed and more herself. She had stood at the lunch counter with Mia after Dom. But by that time the lunch crowd had come there was hardly a moment to talk. So, Letty ate her sandwich and drove to Harry's to pick up an order for her car before driving back to work. She did find out per Mia that Dom had asked her for a Spanish/English dictionary in the morning which made her smile as she thought of his note. Once back at the garage, she jumped right into her teasing with the guys but skipped eating lunch with them at one o'clock. Truthfully she was not ready to share a meal with Dom. If it was not for Dom's increase looks in her direction and Letty's unusual morning absence none of the guys would have ever known something was up but the usually obvious boys had caught on to the tension and decided to address it. They were in the back of the far garage eating Chinese food when Leon finally asked Dom what was up.

"Letty got your panties in a twist dude?" He snickered at Dom and Dom only raised an eyebrow.

"Naw she is just playing hard to get," Dom said shrugging it off. Now that he was ready to make Letty his he wanted everyone especially the males in her life to know she was out of bounds.

Vince snorted. "Ha! Brother, Letty is hard to get" he said matter of fact.

"Seriously. I brought out some serious fucking game her way and she was having none of it. There are so much easier fish out there." Leon said as he patted Dom on the back and went back to eating his food not realizing the glare Dom was giving until Dom let out a grow like sound.

"Hey, hey. Chill" Leon said holding out his hands. "This was like when Jesse and I first met her. Like three years ago. Even Jesse tried kissed her and she decked him. And Vince probably tried at some point too. The girl is fine. That was before I realized she was one of the guys you know," Leon tried to clarify and take some of that heated gaze off himself.

"What the hell!" Dom exclaimed now standing fully pissed off his anger now directed at all three men.

"I tried kiss-kissing her once. She almost killed me… her engine and he-her…," Jesse admitted full of fear.

Vince just shrugged "It was years ago. We were kids. I was drunk. She was drunk. We kissed. It was like kissing a sister."

"What da fuck is wrong with all of you all!" he growled. He remembered her words from yesterday. She worked hard to earn their respect. Harder than he realized to be one of the team. He could see why she thought fucking with him would take that away because she thought she would be just another girl on his long list of conquest.

"Woah. Woah. You trying to wife up the home girl?" Vince said with a knowing smile.

Dom said nothing but sat back down on the box crate.

"I didn't know ya that well before you were sent away but while you were locked up Letty wasn't fucking with no body. I thought she was holding you down or some shit but when you got out you started fucking with mad bitches and Letty started messing around with a guy or two," Leon brought up staring with curiosity at Dom an unasked question in the air.

Suddenly that feeling of being an ass hit Dom squarely in the chest. She was waiting for him. She never said so but on some level, he knew. She visited every chance she got. They exchanged letters almost weekly. He called once a month. Before Lompoc they had only made out a few times. Nothing more. There were no promises made but Dominic knew there was something unspoken between them. He put his fork down and looked out over them. His lack of response telling the guys all they needed to know.

Surprisingly it was Jesse who spoke up. "You played out Letty like that. Bu-but she is perfect," Jesse said clearly confused. When Dom said nothing, Jesse looked around the makeshift table for response that would help him understand why Dom did what he did. But no one offered anything. So Jesse pulled out a cigarette to calm himself instead.

Leon felt guilty thinking of all the girls he threw Dom's way in front of Letty. Leon never believed in monogamy but the idea of Dom and Letty made all the sense to him and he had grown protected over the fiery Latina. She was one of the only girls who never fell for his charm. "You're a dog," Leon with spite. It was not a compliment nor a praise. It was a hurtful truth. Dom said nothing and Leon got up to leave the table Jesse following after him.

"Are you serious, bro about this Letty thing," Vince gripping his beer tightly. Letty had no one to protect her but the guys. Mostly Dom and Vince did the protecting so Vince felt the need to step up.

"Yea," Dom shrugged throwing back a large gulp of his Corona.

"It's not something you can half ass or only think you want. Letty is family," Vince said his words clearly a challenge.

"Yea was she family when you were kissing her," Dom said snapping with jealousy.

"That was years ago," Vince said rolling his eyes. "But, yes fucker she is family. So, don't go messing with her head more than you already have. She is tough on the outside but you know on the inside she is a softy -well kinda soft -maybe still a little hard" Vince said trying to joke off some of the tension.

"I don't think she is taking me seriously. I don't know what I can do to make her see that I am serious about her," Dom admitted looking for advice as he rubbed his head out of frustration.

"You can start but by not fucking chicks at the races," Vince said his eyes glared slightly showing the judgment he felt for Dom's actions. Dom noticed but only tightly gripped his beer. He paused as if to say something but thought against it and raise the beer back to his mouth his appetite like Leon and Jesse was gone.

Letty knew something was up. When the guys came back from lunch all quiet none of them were speaking to each other. There were no jokes passed between the them and whenever anyone had a problem they called Letty not Dom. Instead Dom finished his one car after lunch and then he went into his office to do paperwork and never came back out. To pass the time and make up for the silence Leon put on some Spanish music. When Vince and Dom did not complain, Letty knew something was wrong or they at least knew about her Dom's troubles. She realized that they were picking her over Dom. They sided with her. That made her feel loved and protected by the boys she considered her family. Maybe they respected her more she thought. But she wondered if she would have their respect if and when she gave in to Dom. She knew it was only a matter of time if he played his cards right.

"Bailar conmigo!" Leon yelled out encouraging Letty to dance when a familiar bachata tune came on the radio.

Leon grabbed Letty's hands as they danced the steps together. It was a friendly dance. Their bodies never pressed up against each other. But it was fun. When Leon spun her around she laughed. Her rough like her voice displaying a rugged femininity. It called to Dom from the office. He stood at the doorway watching the scene in front of him. When Leon stopped twirling Letty childishly she looked up and saw Dom staring at her. It stole her breath away but she never stopped smiling and only stopped dancing once the song ended. He thought back to last night when they swayed with each other in sadness. Dom knew it should be him making her the center of attention dancing with her to Spanish love songs. It should be him making her laugh. After all she was his queen.

* * *

Please review. Let me know if I should continue or if anyone has any ideas in progressing the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. Chinadoll381282001 thanks for the suggesting. Letty is going to have a brief interaction with another guy soon but his jealous will appear more later I think. I don't want jealousy to be his main motivation but Mia and Letty do have a girls night in this chapter. Thanks for the suggestion it was helpful.

* * *

Dom thought endlessly about how to get Letty to realize he was serious about furthering their relationship without alienating her even more.

But Letty seemed to want nothing to do with him. Instead of going to the races like normal on Friday night Letty went out to a college party with Mia. None of the team said anything when Mia announced that Letty was joining her. Everyone seemed to understand or at least accept why she did not want to be at the races.

Letty said nothing to the guys when she came down to leave hoping the guys would not tease and holler at her as she left as they normally would. If anyone noticed the shorter skirt or the unusual makeup no one said anything.

"We're leaving!" Mia lead out making a rush to the door before Letty changed her mind.

"Hold up! When are you guys coming back?" Dom yelled from the kitchen coming out to the living room stopping the girls at the front door.

"Tomorrow," Mia said rolling her eyes and putting her hand on her hip while Letty rolled her eyes and looked everywhere but Dom.

"What? No, you guys come home tonight," Dom said his voice rising.

"We are drinking. So, we can't drive back," Mia said plainly tapping her foot in annoyance. It was not the first time she partied with friends and stood the night but it was the first night since Dom came home three months ago and he was still adjusting to Mia being a grown up.

"I can pick you up. Call me once you are done," he said his annoyance rising. Looking past Mia, he looked at Letty's legs. His eyes seemed to be stuck there. Letty noticed and brushed her hand against her thigh in a way to let him know that she caught him staring.

"No," Letty said her face clearly saying fuck off. She grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her through the doorway. Mia went easily wanting to be out of Dom's gaze. Dom followed them grabbing Letty's hand to stop them. Letty pulled her hand back.

"Don't let your anger at me push my sister into doing something stupid, Let. I just want t-" he began to say but Mia stopped him.

"Piss off, Dom. I've slept over after parties plenty of times and Letty has even come to party with me," Mia yelled back at her brother not wanting him to say anything else in anger.

He knew he might have stepped over some line but whenever he was angry he was never rational. "Sleeping over or sleeping with people?" he snapped but his eyes fell on Letty as he hissed. It was clear that whatever anger that had caused this argument had now shifted to the tension between Letty and Dom.

Letty was having none of his attitude. She moved closer to him looking right into his eyes. "Maybe a bit of both, papi." She said saucily and threw in a wink for good measure before stomping away. Her words and her look threw him off for a moment allowing her to escape.

She threw in her to go bag into the back seat and Mia did the same. Mia raised her eyebrows to Letty in warning as Dom came down the stairs mad. Letty turned to look at him and noticed the boys were all at the porch watching the scene. She took a took breath out of frustration. She did not want to have this conversation with Dom in front of everyone.

"Dom," Mia said as a warning hoping to calm her brother down but he barely heard her.

Crossing arms over her chest Letty stood there waiting for him to yell or say some horribly rude comment about her sleeping around or something. But he did not.

He took a deep breath and kicked around his foot. "Be safe. Don't drink and drive. One of you send me a text before you go to sleep so I know you are okay," he said taking a deep breath. It took a lot out of him to not be overbearing. But his sister was growing and now was not the time to get into an argument with Letty not when he was trying to show her how serious he was about respecting her. He rubbed his head in frustration waiting for her agreement. Mia had shouting yes and opened the passenger's door wanting to leave before he changed his mind.

"Dom," Letty said hesitantly still on edge and confused by his change of behavior.

He reached out to touch her arm and she stepped back quickly. "Don't." He nodded.

"Hey Dom. Text me when you win tonight," she said.

"I am going to miss you tonight. I don't remember not having you there when I race," he admitted softly as he stepped closer to her.

She shrugged. "You're el rey de la calle. You don't need me there," she smirked and her hand grabbed the door handle.

"Every king needs his queen," he countered. Her back was to him so he never saw her smile. She stopped smiling when she turned to enter the car so he never saw anything but the wink she flashed him before she burned rubber pulling out of the driveway.

As soon as they cleared the block Mia stopped waiting patiently for Letty to speak and dove into asking questions. They had not had a moment yesterday or today to talk about what had wanted to talk about the day before. It was clear to Mia who overheard their conversation in front of the car that the cold relationship that her two-favorite people had partake in for the past three months was over. Dom and Letty were clearly fighting or flirting or both.

"Tell me everything," Mia said unable to stop the grin from forming on her face.

"Long story short. He wants me. I don't want to crawl back to him after he ignored me basically for three months. I deserve better than that shit. So papa better work and work hard if he thinks I am going to let him into my life because he decided he wants a challenge or some shit," Letty said her voice clam and cool as she weaved in and out of traffic.

"Well it's only a matter of time until you two get together I guess. Cause when Dom loves he loves full force," Mia said.

"Ehhh," Letty said shrugging.

"He never had a girlfriend before. Even in high school. It was only random girls that threw themselves at him. Once he started racing it was the skanks. He hardly lets people in his life but when he does he loves completely. The way he loves Vince, Leon, Jesse, you and me is overbearing but there is no denying it. Now that he decided that he not only loves you but is in love with you is he is going to be overbearing about that," Mia said as a matter fact.

Letty glanced quickly at Mia only taking her eyes off the road for a second but then back to the road.

"Yea. I thought so too. I thought he loved me before he went inside. He never said it but I just thought that he did. When he was inside we talked on the phone, we exchanged letters, and I even drove with you one Sunday a month to see him. I thought…." Letty angrily made a wide turn and decided she was done speaking.

"I thought so too. He talked me about you all the time. But I think coming out of jail and having to take over the garage, the house, the lawyer bills, my college expenses, all the changes that happened when he was inside was too much for him," she tried to protect her brother.

"Ay! Who the hell was taking care of all that when he was inside! Vince, you and me were all working to keep the house and garage afloat. He could ask for help but he is too fucking stubborn."

Mia could recognize that Letty was angry and there was little chance of talking to her when she was like that. They drove in silence but a question was still on Mia's mind she never got a chance to asked. All she wanted to know was if Letty was ready to let Dom love her as much as she knew her brother was going to.

They had a great time that night. They laughed, they danced, they sung out of tunes to songs, they drunk, they smoked. At eight in the morning Mia got up early in the morning not very comfortable sleeping on the floor sharing a sleeping bag with Letty on the floor of friend's dorm. Letty could sleep like a log anywhere it took a few shoves to finally wake her up.

There were two other girls sleeping in the room so Mia whispered. "Wake up," she hissed.

Letty just rolled over and Mia knew she was finally awake.

"Let's get breakfast," Mia said knowing how much Letty loved breakfast foods.

"Urghh," Letty moaned annoyed.

"We can get French toast from Lizette's Dinner. They won't be any wait now," Mia said in a sing-song voice knowing she had her friend.

Letty head sprung up at the suggestion. Then she turned to glare at her friend. "What time is it?" Mia stifled laughed and got up tiptoeing around the around.

Mia dropped a kiss on the forehead of her friend letting her know they were leaving and her friend only mumbled a response. Letty and Mia brushed their teeth and washed their faces in the dorm bathroom Letty glaring at Mia while Mia kept chanting 'French Toast' over and over. It was the only thing that saved her.

They did not have enough cash on them and Lizette was a cash only greasy dinner by their house so they had to stop back home to grab some. They assumed everyone was sleeping. But they were wrong. Dom was in the in the back yard sitting on the bench staring off to the distance.

He took Vince's advice and at the Friday races came home alone. But without the physical exhaustion of sex he could not sleep more than four hours. There was too much on his mind. Now Letty was the only thing on his mind. He knew she was most likely already drunk last night when he texted her after the race. They exchanged a few texts throughout the night. It was flirty and new for them.

10:37:14 _**I won mami**_

10:37:45 _Congrats want a prize?_

10:38:01 _ **You got one for me?**_

10:38:15 _Maybe_

10:39:45 _ **Tease**_

10:39:50 _Whore_

She had always caused him a whore but because of his recent behavior he suddenly felt a bitterness in her retort. It was hours later and he was horny and drunk when he texted her. Drunk sexting. He sent her a series of I want you text and she responded here and there.

 _ **12:15:24 I want yu**_

 _ **12:34:06 I want to fuc u**_

 _ **1:16:56 all nigh long. On yur back with your legs in the air. Wrapped around me.**_

 _ **1:20:12 ill put you on a pedestal if you be my girl**_

 _1:25:11 Horny & drunk? You should stop _

_**1:26:34 Only for you**_

 _1:27:56 No skank to warm your dick tonight?_

 _ **1:28:12 Only want you**_

 _2:15:23 We left the party we were at. Walking to a pizza spot close by._

 _ **2:17:45 Come home to me.**_

 _2:18:12 Your drunk_

 _ **2:19:01 Not any more. Take a taxi or something.**_

 _2:22:34 No skanks to keep you company_

 _ **2:24:12 I told you I want you. Only you**_

2:37:12 _so you say_

 _ **2:43:04 te quiero**_

 _ **2:43:14 night mi riena**_

 _2:54:57 Calling me a queen doesn't mean you are treating me like one_

 _ **3:00:03 I will promise**_

 _3:10:34 Night papi_

 _ **3:11:02 duerma bien mi corazon**_

"I am gonna grab cash! I will be back quick. Promise!" Mia yelled out to Letty. Dom head whipped around when he saw them and his eyes fell on Letty who was still sitting in the driver's seat. Mia had run off into the house too fast to notice her brother sitting there. He walked up to the car his hands in his pockets with a white V-neck t-shirt. She gripped the wheel tightly.

"Never fucking texting again," Letty muttered to herself as she rolled down the window. He leaned down to the window on the driver's side and Letty's heart rate sprung up.

"Hey," he said softly.

She nodded. It was too early in the morning to face this with no food or coffee in her stomach.

"Sup?" she said with a nod in his direction.

"You are home earlier than expected. Couldn't wait to see me?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"We are getting breakfast at Lizette's," Letty said rolling her eyes.

He just smirked. She tapped the wheel to control her anger.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"I did. We did," she said. "You? Had a good night with the boys?" she asked.

She wondered when it became so hard to talk to him. He shrugged "It was okay. I missed you," he said owning up to his feelings.

"You were horny. Let me rephrase that you were horny as fuck. I believe you wanted me with my legs in the air, wrapped around you and what else? Oh yea, you wanted it allllll night long. See the thing is papa I don't know if you can handle all of this," she said leaning over the open window as she looked him up and down. The glint in her eyes excited something in Dom.

"Wanna see if I can?" he said and she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Hey Dom! Why are you up? Want to get breakfast with us?" Mia yelled out as she walked to the car.

"Lizette's right?" Dom asked Mia as he looked up and then he glance back at Letty with a questioning gaze. "Yea I am coming," he said. He opened the back door of the car and slide in. Letty threw him an angry glance through the rear mirror but said nothing to Mia once she got into the car.

The three of them went to the diner and had an amazing time. It was almost normal. Like the way it was before Dom went to jail and Tony, Mia, Dom and Letty would stop to load up on breakfast before they went to the races together. The three of them laughed together, shared food and shared stories from the night before. The only difference was Dom and Letty kept throwing looks at each other.

Letty was confused over her feelings. Most of the time she was annoyed and angry with him but when she would catch his eye and he gave her that grin of his she would remember the boy that she fell in love with when she was fifteen.

* * *

Keep the reviews up. I really enjoy receiving them and it keeps me going with ideas for the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait for an update. I was not sure if I was ever going to update. I had written this chapter long long ago and hated my original ending. Then I fell out of love with the story cause I felt like Letty was going to forgive him too fast. So I changed the ending of this chapter to force Dom to look at himself and truly put himself in Letty's shoes for a moment. However Dom does act like a total ass in some parts of this chapter but a sweetheart in other parts.

* * *

After the races Saturday night Letty was flying high. She just won the final race of the night and had ten thousand dollars in her pocket. Happy that the party was back where she called home so she could drink the night away. Added to the tension she was feeling from Dom she decided to throw her hair back and get drunk. Real drunk. Tequila after tequila all toasting to her win she threw them back.

One of the guys had their head lights on facing the garage providing the only light for the outside dance floor. It was packed. They hadn't had a party this lit since Dom's release from prison. Most of the partygoers were outside rather than face the stuffy heat indoors. Letty was right in the middle of the dance from dancing with the guy she was currently sleeping with whenever she felt the need. It was more than two weeks since their last encounter. His name was Santiago and his cousin was a street racer but he himself did not even know how to drive shift. But he was fine as hell and good in bed so Letty kept him around. Maybe she was a little drunker than she realized because she grabbed Santiago right there in the middle of the party and kissed him. It was completely against her own personal code of not acting loose in front of her fellow racers, but she was clearly not thinking straight.

"Letty you are so hot," Santiago whispered before kissing her again tipping her head back as she grinded onto him. Finally, after a few more kisses with her back pressed against his front he turned her around and kissed her again as they continued grinding hip to hip now. They were putting in a show but most of the other partygoers were too drunk to notice or did not care. But Dom was there standing on the back porch giving him a view of the entire dance floor and watched Letty get down. Then he saw Santiago grab Letty ass and hoist her up right there in the middle of the dance floor and he was not having that. Not at his house. So, he went right over to them.

He pulled them apart physically while other dancers bumped and knocked into them. Everyone who was not that drunk gave them space and anxiously watched on. Knowing Dom's temper and many thought that Dom saw Letty as his little sister, so they thought a fight was clearly going to start. Suddenly Santiago was pissed off looking around trying to figure out what was happening, and Letty was too drunk to realize how mad Dom was.

"Dom!" Letty giggled and then wrapped her hands around her him forgetting all about Santi. The physical contact and the alcohol he had made him forget where he was and enjoy the way her body felt against him for a moment. It diffused some of his anger. But he also realized that Letty was shit face. He remembered her words from the garage about getting people to take her seriously and he doubted that went along with her basically fucking a guy in the middle of the dance floor.

"Watch your hands. She not some slut you can play grab ass with," Dom told Santiago.

"Santi! When did you get here!" She asked pulled her arms away as if to move to hug Santiago as if she was seeing for the first time, but Dom refused to let her go.

"She obviously too drunk to do anything with you so why don't you find someone else," Dom said leading Letty back to the house. Santiago knew when to back off having been warned about Dominic from his cousin so he nodded and turned away.

Dom was thankful to find Mia was inside grabbing a drink talking to one of her and Letty's friends.

"Can you put Letty in bed," Dom asked Mia.

"No I want to dance," Letty pouted and turned to walk back outside.

"No. You are wasted," Dom said giving Mia a look that screamed help me as he held on to Letty's waist.

"I'll watch her. Come let's go dance girl but no more drinks," Mia wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Keep her away from Santiago," he said before they stepped away

"Wait! Santi's here. Don't let Dom see him," Letty said in a loud whisper.

"I don't think have ever seen her this drunk," Mia and Letty's friend said laughing.

Letty's words made him remember what he had only witnessed a few minutes ago. For a moment, he thought of taking some random girl back to his room. He was seriously considering it later in the night when some blonde had draped herself around him sitting on his lap. His hand was high on her thigh squeezing it as they all talked around the table. The party had died down some and a few of the people were milling around outside and in. Dom was sitting at the kitchen table with Vince and a few girls. Mia suddenly was in the doorway giving him a wide-eye look. He knew it was about Letty and he was up letting the girl drop to the floor without thinking.

"My bad," he muttered before walking over to his sister. "What's up?" He asked.

"It Letty," she whispered.

"She's missing?" He asked and his shoulders immediately tensed up.

"No. I told you I was watching her. Sick," Mia said. He knew it had to be bad if Mia was asking for help. He nodded and followed her upstairs.

"She is in your bathroom. Sorry, but our bathroom was taken by some other girls throwing up."

For parties Mia, Dom, and Letty all locked their doors but since the upstairs bathroom was the only one for party goers the girl's bathroom was always a mess the next day. Since Dom was in the master bedroom he had his own bath. He said nothing and followed Mia into the bedroom. He saw Letty on the floor passed out. All the anger he felt at Letty for making out with another guy disappeared for a moment. He had to take care of her.

"I am nervous she's passed out," Mia admitted.

Dom sat down next to her making sure she was breathing normally. He tugged her hair lightly. Letty's eye shot open.

"Ahhh," she moaned closing them again.

"No, you don't. Girl wake up," Mia said.

"Turn the shower on," he said and Mia followed his directions.

"Is water a good idea?" Mia asked unsure about his idea. He kicked off his shoes and walked right into the shower with her in his hands. She jolted awake.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked

"What the fuck!" Letty yelled.

"Your drunk and sick," he explained to Letty brushing the now wet hair out of her face. She held onto his shoulders as she tried to regain her senses. Dom felt his Demin jeans getting wet and heavy, but he stood under the spray holding Letty. She hid her face in his chest but from her moaning, he knew she was still awake.

"I don't feel so good Dom," she said.

"Need to throw up again?" He asked his face filled with care and compassion. For a moment he forgot that Mia was in the room and all that mattered was getting Letty through this.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Okay baby a few more minutes," he said as he juggled her in his arm. Finally judging her to be awake enough he turned the water off.

He looked at her in the wet dress that clung to her body. He could not help but react to seeing her wet and nearly naked since the dress was like a second skin. Trying to ignore his desire he placed her on the bathroom counter.

"Mia grab some clothes from my dresser for Letty." She looked at them and tried to decide if she should leave. Deciding it was fine she walked out the room to the bedroom. He grabbed a towel and tried to towel dry her wet hair.

She pulled away from his towel pats. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And looked at him eye to eye. Then a sadness appeared in her eyes that surprised him. Then she collapsed against his neck again almost hugging him.

"Dom, why did you fuck up? Why were you such a slut?" she mumbled into his neck. He did not answer knowing this was not the time to have this conversation. "You stepped all over me!" she said and by her last word, she was yelling at him anger flashing in her eyes.

"Hey, I am going to leave you with Mia. She is going to help you get dressed," Mia said coming into the bathroom again. He pulled her hands off him and detangled himself from her. But the drunk anger was rising in her.

"Leave!" Letty yelled. "Go sleep with one of your groupies." She hissed the last words at him.

Dom stepped back up to her. "I'll be right back. I just need to change. You are my only girl from now on," he said meaning his words but not sure how to deliver on them.

He walked back to his room and grabbed a pair of sweats to change into them. Letty and Mia came out of the bathroom soon after. Not bothering to put on a shirt with it.

"You promise I didn't do anything crazy girl?" Letty asked making Mia laugh.

"You know I would not let you," Mia said.

"I am going to get some water and some food so she can put something into her stomach," he told Mia. Not wanting Letty to think he was leaving again and freak out he leaned in and grabbed Letty's chin. "That's okay, baby? I'll be right back." Letty tried rolling her eyes but instead tossed her head drunkenly making Dom chuckle.

"I am going to try to keep her up with an episode of Friends or something," Mia said as began to lead Letty towards the door.

"Watch it here my bed is the biggest. We can take turns trying to keep her up. I'll get those snacks," he said. Mia raised an eyebrow but lead Letty to the bed. Letty flopped down with a moan. Mia quickly turned and walked to the hallway stopping Dom from going down the stairs.

"Don't play with heart Dom," Mia called out to her older brother stopping him.

Saying nothing Dom just turned and raised an eyebrow clearly unamused this baby sister was trying to give him advice.

"Dom, you may be my brother, but she _is_ my sister. And you were just with some blonde all over you downstairs," she hissed at her brother making it clear Mia was not happy.

"I know I was being stupid, but I was angry that she was with Santi tonight. They were all over each other too! Even more, than I was with that girl!- I promise Mia I am not going sleep with that chick, _tonight_ because Letty was obviously too drunk to know what she was completely doing but I am also not going to be played for a fool in my own house. " he said his voice thick with frustration and a lot of mixed emotions.

"You shouldn't be making promises to me! And don't be mad at her for one drunken make-out session not while you fucked girls down the hall from where she slept- Fuck Dom, do you even realize how much you already hurt her?" Mia asked her question harsh whisper. She was clearly still a little loose lip from the alcohol that night but knowing she might have said too much she walked back into Dom's room.

Dom tried to ignore the guilt that washed over him. Mia was right. He was planning on taking that girl to bed tonight. Fuck Letty deserved so much more from him. He told her he was ready for more, but it was clear to him his oversized ego could not even take one weekend. He also wondered on some little if Letty's drunken behavior was in part due to his recent attention on her. Letty had won plenty of races and she never got quite like this. Did she do it to avoid him?

Running a hand over his hand he brought it down to slam on the counter now in front of him. The kitchen was now empty of people, but the smell of cigarettes and spilled beer was strong that he found himself wanted to smoke badly. He had smoked in jail but had not since his release but suddenly he needed something a drink, a smoke, or a quick fuck.

"Oh hey," he heard a voice and then a short giggle that followed. "I was wondering when you were coming back down," the girl had said as she walked up to him reentering the kitchen.

It was the blond that was sitting on his lap from earlier. He felt himself stiffen with anticipation. He needed this. He needed this quickly. He needed that peace he only ever found in moments of sex. But most of all he wanted to forget everything just for one moment.

"Of course, I came back down for you sweetheart," he said grabbing her once she was close enough. She laughed as she wrapped her hands around his neck and reaching up as he reached down. Their lips meeting in a mix of pure lust and clumsiness. Soon they built up their own rhythm and Dom was reaching around grabbing her ass underneath her dress. Lifting her up on the counter for easier access he moved on to kiss her neck. While he kissed her and palmed her ass the girl rolled her hands in front of him as she reached for sweatpants.

"Domm," she moaned out and his sweatpants fell to the ground.

All the sudden there was a loud bang. Instantly Dom knew the sound. It was a kitchen cabinet slamming. Rushing he picked up his pants and turned around. Mia stood there angrier than he ever seen her.

"Letty really could use some water and you are in the way of the fridge. There is a guest room upstairs you and your slut can use Dom," Mia said anger seeping into every word as she stared them down.

"Who the hell are you calling a slut," the blonde said ready to jump off the counter and step to Mia. Dom pushed her back.

"Hey, don't yell at my sister," Dom warned feeling a headache coming.

"Both of you. I rather not have to walk into my kitchen and see my brother's white ass," Mia sneered. Dom sighed.

"It time for you to leave Jessica," he said.

"My name is Amber," she responded as she slipped off the counter. "Whatever I am going to see if Vince is free," she said with a glare in both their directions before turning and opening the basement door. Dom realized that must have been where was she was while he was upstairs.

"Let me guess she jumped you," Mia said dryly as she grabbed water bottles and a bag of crackers.

"Mia don't-" Dom started but was quickly cut off.

"Don't what? Don't start with you? Don't tell Letty? How about you stop messing with Letty's head. She believes that you are trying to win her over. I thought so too for a moment. I was so happy for the both of you. Letty and my brother- my idiot brother who maybe could finally love her the way she deserves to be loved. Obviously, I've never been so wrong. So just stop. Tell her you were wrong that you aren't ready yet. You- you are going to break her heart, Dom. And you are going to break this family."

Mia waited for his response, but he said nothing, so she left the kitchen. Dom slumped into a chair. Grabbing a bottle of rum that stood on the table he held it up to judge the amount left inside. About two shots. He tossed it back. He wanted more but there was no more liquor on the table. He knew there was some in the fridge, but he did not have the energy to get up. He felt defeated and dirty and weak. He thought about what Mia said. Was he ready or should he just stopped before he hurt Letty some more?

Finally, some time had passed he got up to go to bed. Peeking in his room he saw Letty and Mia sleeping with the tv still on. He stared at Letty from the doorway until she stirred. He quietly left not wanting to wake her. He was going to sleep in the extra bedroom, but he found himself opening the door instead to Letty's room. In he went and laid right on her bed. It smelled like her and that brought him some comfort and some pain. Closing his eyes, he tried sleeping but it never really came. The sun rose, and he stood there staring at the ceiling thinking.

Thinking of jail, his parents, his father's death, the house, the garage, his family- Mia, Vince, Jesse, and Leon. Mostly he thought of Letty. He thought of her before jail and after. He thought of her with Santiago and his blood was boiling again. Then he heard someone get up and use the bathroom. He realized it was either Mia or Letty using is the bathroom.

"Ahh I look like shit and I feel like it," he heard Letty's voice say.

It was muffled and far away, but he heard it clearly in the quiet house. He blinked twice realizing before he jumped up and stared at the wall in front of him. Comprehending for the first time how close she was. How close she always was here in her room as he was in his room fucking random girls. How she must have heard everything. Mia words came back to him. _Don't be mad at her for one drunken make-out session not while you fucked girls down the hall from where she slept- Fuck Dom, do you even realize how much you already hurt her?_

It felt like something was ripping him apart as he laid his head back down. His heart was racing. He always knew she knew that he slept around after his release but the realization that she could have heard every moment of it hurt him because he could only imagine how it hurt her. He knew how much seeing her with Santiago hurt tonight but could he live through hearing her fuck him. Moaning he buried his face in her pillow. He was the world biggest ass he thought. There was no way he could ever make this right.

* * *

Review with any thoughts. Also as I have said any ideas will be helpful. I reread the reviews and I love the suggestions of making Dom ex's run into Letty and seeing where that goes. Working on that chapter tonight.


End file.
